


Puffsona

by Zumberge



Category: Persona 4
Genre: (it's Yosuke), Gen, Genderswap, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: There's a lot of interesting things in the Midnight Channel, even for a dimension formed from peoples' thoughts.  Not least among which is usable equipment, though the Investigation Team probably didn't expect elemental absorption to work quite like this...





	1. Chapter 1

The labyrinth inside the Midnight Channel was a perfect replica of a fake world. Wide paths of plastic grass, too green to look real, were bordered by high walls of plaster painted to look like perfectly-sized stone bricks and separated from each other by aluminum doors posing as old, solid wood. Symmetrical holes were cut into the walls at regular intervals, revealing a sea of too-blue water extending out for several yards before fading into an impenetrable fog. Cutting through the fog and illuminating it all from above was the shadowless light from a fluorescent sun.

From a point deep within this realm one of the doors opened, and a young woman with bobbed brown hair poked her head through, looking down the path through her glasses. "Not here, either."

The door beside her opened, and a second bespectacled young woman with long black hair leaned out. "I guess these doors really don't go to the same place twice."

The first frowned. "I guess not."

"Chie," the second said, "we can't just sit here and keep opening the door hoping we see them."

"I know, Yukiko. It was worth a shot." Chie sighed. "Well, it's not like we can get any -more- lost." She let the door close before placing her hand on the knob, and Yukiko did the same. "Ready?" Yukiko nodded. "Okay... go."

As one, they pushed the doors open and stepped through, entering another passage that looked all too much like the others. Neither were dressed for a potentially dangerous journey - Chie in a green track suit, Yukiko in a red button-up sweater and black pantyhose, both in short black skirts - but in their trips into the Midnight Channel, the only constant was that there -was- no constant, and they figured that it was best to simply to go with whatever they were most comfortable with.

Chie looked up, straining her ears to hear. "Oh good, I think the AC is turning over again."

Even if they did get a bit warm at times.

 

*****

 

After some time wandering in the Midnight Channel, Yukiko and Chie's path lead them to a small park with waxy-looking bushes and cloth flowers laid out in too-perfect lines. Pushed off to one side of the park was a gold and silver chest, sticking out not just because of what it was made of, but because of how genuine it looked.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Yukiko asked, looking down at it.

Chie promptly knelt down, raised the lid and looked inside. "Nope, doesn't look like one."

Yukiko cringed. "Chie!"

"Well how else was I supposed to tell?"

She opened her mouth to reply only to close it again, letting out a sigh. "Is there anything in there?"

"Just this charm." Chie reached into the chest, fishing out a strip of paper and passing it to Yukiko. "Maybe we should take the chest instead."

Yukiko turned the charm over in her hands as she inspected it. It was only black ink on thick paper, but the brushwork was amazingly detailed, incorporating "(first kanji of "wind", "absorb" and "extreme")" in a repeating pattern along the edges. Without thinking, she slid it into her pocket. "Well, if you're offering to carry it..."

"Okay. But you need to explain where we found it."

"...on second thought, let's just leave it here. It would just be more trouble than it's worth if we ran into-"

A mote of darkness floated past Yukiko's field of vision, followed by a second, and then a third, heading towards the center of the room. Yukiko and Chie turned in time to see countless black points massing in the center of the park, congealing into three large, empty, globular crowns with books hovering inside of them, and cloth tendrils hanging beneath. "-Shadows!"

Chie fell into a fighting stance. "You take the one on the left, I'll handle the other two!"

Yukiko nodded and unfolded her fan, holding it above her head. A ball of flame appeared above it, and with a sweep of her arm it shot forward, squarely hitting the first Shadow. The Shadow let out a distorted screech as it twitched in the air, its tendrils and book consumed with fire, quickly burning away before it collapsed to the ground and dissolved into black smoke.

Chie charged the second as its book opened, pages flipping rapidly as the air swirled around it, the eddies glowing pale green. With a spin, a column of raging winds formed in front of it and blew forward, stripping the grass from the ground. She skidded to a halt, reflexively raising her arms to ward off the blow, only for it to veer around her and continue on towards her friend. Stunned, Chie turned, only managing to shout "Yukiko!" before the currents hit, first slamming into her, then flowing -into- her.

Yukiko's entire body pushed outward with a loud "floompf" as her demure frame almost instantly swelled into a mass of bulges and curves. The sudden rounding of her body transformed her waist into an equator, navel poking out between her overstretched skirt and sweater. She let out a yelp of surprise as her breasts, now both the size of her head, rose up suddenly, and she struggled to keep her balance on thick legs wider than Chie.

Chie gaped at her friend in shock before the flipping of pages drew her attention. Resuming her sprint she hurled herself through the air, catching the second Shadow with a roundhouse kick that tore through it and reduced it to a cloud of smoke. She landed in a crouch, and as she stood to face the third she realized too late that it was the one she heard preparing it spell. She snapped her leg out in a desperate attack, catching it as it tried to bob out of range, but it was too late: As it faded away, the storm around it split into two columns of wind, the first going for Chie before turning away and trailing after the second, heading straight for Yukiko.

Yukiko braced for the impact as best as she could, but the winds simply blew into her with no resistance as she billowed out again. The pneumatic force pushed her wider and higher, and all she could do was moan and wave her limbs as they quickly grew to cones, then to spheres before being absorbed by her ballooning body, the flat domes topped with dress shoes and plump hands the only sign they were ever there. She watched as her body and breasts took up more and more of her field of vision, until finally she felt the growth end.

"Yukiko?" Chie blinked before composing herself, hurrying over to her friend. "Yukiko, are you...?"

"I think it stopped," Yukiko said. "I... what happened to me?"

"You're..."

Huge. That was the only word Chie could think of to describe her. Normally an inch or two shorter than her, Yukiko was now nearly twice her height and she didn't even know how many times around. Her breasts came down to just above her head, soft sweater-filling curves sticking out over a foot from her body, and she wondered how much larger they would be if they weren't flattened across the parade float that her friend had just become. Huge, probably. Stranged of all was that her clothing was still in one piece; even the buttons on her sweater were still holding on, even if they were straining at the seams. It hadn't quite managed to stretch as far as Yukiko, though, leaving a foot-wide band of belly exposed.

Yukiko turned her head to and fro as best she could, the motion tugging her dark locks across her upper half. "Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you," she said reassuringly. "Don't worry." She gave Yukiko a gentle touch just above her navel, testing her elasticity before slowly pushing her hand in. It still felt like skin, warm and smooth, but it had an incredible amount of give to it. "Wow," she whispered. She pushed her hand in further, skin bulging up between her fingers, and it was only when Yukiko let out a groan that she hurriedly pulled it back, the surface trembling. "Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, it was just pressure. It didn't hurt."

Chie circled to and fro, looking her over. "How about the... the rest of you?"

Yukiko fell silent for a few seconds. "It feels like I'm full and empty at the same time. Like I want something in me, but at the same time I don't."

"'Something?' You mean like what the Shadows did to you?"

She nodded, her chin sinking into the flesh bulging up around her neck. "I'm so full, but part of me wants them to come back and just keep... blowing me up. Bigger and bigger, until I'm some human blimp, just stretching larger and tighter until I'm finally full or I..." She waved a puffy hand towards her, and Chie reached up and took it in her own. Even her hands had the same softness and give, she thought. "Chie... I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She wasn't sure how, though: Yukiko was too big to fit through the doors, and even if she could there were still the Shadows to deal with. They were bad enough with the two of them, but Chie wasn't sure she could fend them off on her own, much less before they did whatever they did to Yukiko again.

After a few minutes she stepped away, sliding out of Yukiko's grasp to get a good look at her friend-turned-red-peach-and-black-balloon again. Her body was growing and shrinking in time to her gentle breathing, puffing out a few inches before contracting, and Chie boggled at the thought that she could be even bigger. Maybe if she was larger she could just float out of- no, that was dumb, and Yukiko would never go for it. Even if it worked they'd have to figure out a way to get all that air out of her.

Hey, wait a minute... "Yukiko, try blowing out."

"Blowing out?"

Chie shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Yukiko's hands clenched, and she heard her breathing deeply, expanding and contracting a few times but otherwise staying the same.

"No, no, no, you need to blow the air out, but don't breathe in again."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, you..." She sighed, letting her shoulders slump. "I don't know. It was a dumb idea anyway." Her head snapped up, and she circled around her friend. "Wait, I know!"

"Chie?" Yukiko let out a yelp as she felt two hands sink into her backside, going between her legs as she slowly rolled onto her stomach, her hair falling over her face. Shaking it away she shouted, "Chie, your hands are cold!"

"Sorry! I just need to move you over to the wall, okay?" A few seconds later two hands pressed against her side, moving along her titanic waist. She began rolling again, the world spinning around her until she bumped into a wall, bouncing away. Chie's hands roamed across her expanse, trying to hold her steady until she came to rest, face-down. "There!"

"So what's your plan?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm going to get on top of you and press all the air out," she replied, circling around to Yukiko's front. "You have a lot of, uh, give so you should be- oh wow."

"What?"

"Even your face is all..." She gestured, indicating Yukiko puffed-out, rosy cheeks.

"I know."

"Yeah. Wow."

"Chie?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring."

"Oh!" She backed away, coughing nervously. "Right. I guess I should, uh, get on that plan then."

Pacing away, she turned to face the wall, bouncing back and forth on the heels of her shoes. She exhaled, rubbing her hands together before sprinting towards it and, with a quick jump, sprinting -up- it for a split second before one last leap, both hands grabbing hold of an opening in the faux stone. Her shoes scraped the wall as she pulled herself up, planting one foot on the opening. She turned towards Yukiko, now nearly level with her, and pushed off, landing on her in an awkward belly flop. The force of her landing caused Yukiko to start rolling to the side, leaving Chie to frantically paw at her oversized friend in an attempt to stay on as she slowly rolled onto her back, teetering back and forth ominously before coming to rest.

Yukiko slowly opened one eye. "Is it over?"

"I hope so." Chie unsteadily climbed to her feet, her shoes sinking into Yukiko's stomach - it's like an air mattress, she thought - as she positioned herself over her navel, facing her friend's lower half. "I'm going to start jumping. When I land, I want you to exhale as hard as you can, okay?"

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yukiko, we climbed through a television to another world where we summon gods and demons -from our minds- to fight monsters made out of negative emotions. Reality took a vacation a long time ago."

"So... you don't know."

"Look, do you want to be like this when more Shadows show up?"

She let her head droop backward, her eyes falling on the door in the distance. "No, but-"

She froze. The door was half-open, and a round, pitch black head was poking out, glowing pale blue eyes fixed on Yukiko.

"Then get ready. One, two..." Chie bounced into the air, coming back down feet-first. "THREE!"

"Chi-" Her cheeks instantly swelled out to the size of her head, pinching her lips shut before shrinking back to normal. In the distance, the Shadow entered the park, crawling on all fours. "Chie!"

"I know, I know! Harder, right?"

"No, it-"

"I got it!" Chie jumped, landing on Yukiko and bending her knees in preparation for the next jump. "One!"

Yukiko's cheeks bulged again, muffling her speech.

Still, the Shadow drew closer.

Springing higher into the air, Chie landed again with greater force. "Two!"

"It-" The words caught in her throat as her cheeks blew outward, nearly matching her breasts for size.

Still, the Shadow drew closer.

Chie rocketed upward, hanging in midair an uncomfortably high ways up just long enough to wonder if this wasn't the best of plans after all. As she came back down, she heard Yukiko scream, "CHIE, IT'S A SHADOW!"

The Shadow pounced.

Chie landed spread-eagle on Yukiko with a "floof," sinking nearly two feet into her. "What?!"

The pressure rose in Yukiko's throat and the air blew out of her like a hurricane, throwing the Shadow across the room with enough force to reduce it to black smoke and gunk and send herself and Chie skyward. Confused and terrified, Chie clutched onto Yukiko's sweater for dear life as she zig-zagged erratically in the air, heading for parts unknown.

 

*****

 

The tomboyish girl in the blue jacket and cabbie hat drew an arrow on the wall with a piece of chalk. "We don't appear to be wandering in circles," she stated, "and judging from the unopened chests, it is safe to assume that we're not yet on their trail."

"Yeah, that's great," her brown-haired associate said, unbuttoning her black school jacket. "Man, this place is a pain. Why can't the Midnight Channel give us a GPS or a map or something for once?"

Naoto looked at her oddly. "Yosuko, how can you be warm? You're wearing a T-shirt and skirt."

"I'm warm because I've been -walking-, Naoto. Through -here-. Looking for my friends that suddenly disappeared."

"Getting upset isn't going to help us find them."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. But this isn't getting us anywhere."

"I hope," Naoto said, "that you don't expect them to simply fall out of the sky."

Chie and Yukiko then chose that moment to make their appearance, hitting the ground at a low angle and tumbling past Naoto and Yosuko, kicking up squares of astroturf before coming to rest in a tangled heap some distance behind them. Yosuko recoiled at their sudden entry; Naoto, very much nonplussed, immediately rushed to their aid.

"Ohhhh-kay," Yosuko said, composing herself, "at least we're together now." A small charm fluttered down in front of her, and she plucked it out of the air as she followed after Naoto, pocketing it without so much as a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Though reunited, the four young women in the twisting maze of the Midnight Channel were no less lost. They wandered its foggy paths, entering plaster recreations of stone buildings and pulling plastic levers textured like wood that set gears and chains in motion with the whine of an electric motor. All through their journey it was eerily quiet, the Shadows that infested the area either not wanting or not daring to approach.

After passing through another set of doors they entered a square courtyard, the far door barred with a single heavy padlock. To either side were doors identical to the one they just entered, and standing in the center was a fiberglass statue of a man holding two torches with flame-shaped lightbulbs aloft.

"Weren't we already here?" Chie asked.

Yukiko turned away, dejected. "Don't tell me we're just wandering in circles..."

"We are, but not without achieving some sort of progress." Naoto pointed to the door on the left. "When we first found this room, we exited through that door..." She pointed up to the statue, the leftmost bulb glowing brightly. "...both torches were unlit..." She lowered her arms looking at the door beyond the statue. "...and two locks were on the far door. Now, only one remains. It is reasonable to assume that even if the exits are randomized, the key to opening the second lock lies beyond the other door."

Yosuko shrugged, walking to the aforementioned door. "Okay, fair enough. The sooner we finish this up the sooner we can leave."

"As a -group-, Yosuko," Chie said.

She let out an annoyed sigh as she turned to face her, leaning on the knob. "I -know-, Chie. What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?"

The door beside her opened and a black, smoky clawed hand reached out, grabbing her by the collar of her jacket before dragging her in, screaming. The door slammed shut behind her and the other sprinted to her aid, throwing it open only to find an empty path.

"Unfortunate," Naoto muttered, "but not unexpected."

 

*****

 

Yosuko tumbled to the ground as the door slammed shut behind her, the Shadow scurrying off into the distance. She pushed herself up as she cursed under her breath, pausing to fix her black houndstooth skirt and white t-shirt before opening the door and utterly failing to find the room she just left.

"Terrific." She slammed it shut again, charging down the faux stone-walled path. If she couldn't get back, she thought, the least she could do is get revenge.

 

*****

 

The path proved simple to follow, with no branches, no doors, and only a few right-angle turns that Yosuko swore would have caused the path to cross itself at some point. Eventually the path opened up to a wide clearing that stretched off into the fog in either direction. The way forward was lined on either side by a high, thick-barred metal fence that, on closer inspection, was just painted PVC pipes set into the ground.

After another minute or two of walking the side of a castle came into view. It didn't look much different from the walls that lined the astroturf trails, save for the windows set high above her and the larger scale of the bricks (or brick pattern, she thought). The fenced-in walkway lead to an open door - left open by the Shadow, no doubt - and without many other options, she entered.

The interior was a single, massive room, well lit despite its size and apparent lack of light sources, with a black and white checkerboard linoleum floor and high ceiling that may as well been suspended by disbelief. Yosuko strode towards the center, looking around her in search of her quarry. She flexed her fingers, swirling green winds manifesting themselves in the palm of her hand. "Come out, come out, wherev... er... you..."

Yosuko trailed off as she felt the hem of her shirt riding up on her, and she tried to pull it down only for it to meet some sudden resistance. She looked down and did a double-take, stopping in her tracks as she saw the curve of her stomach. It stuck out about an inch or two and made her look like she had just eaten the biggest meal of her life, but it wasn't at all firm when she poked it. Almost as if it was air, as dumb as that sounded.

She idly summoned another small tempest in her hand, cutting it short with a yelp as her frame suddenly grew plump before her eyes. Blinking, she patted herself down in disbelief, checking to make sure that her sudden thickness and pronounced pot belly were really there. She looked a little fat, no doubt, but as she gave her stomach a squeeze she realized it -was- air inside of her.

"Wait a minute... I'm hollow?"

Before, Yosuko had been thinking of how she had suddenly gotten so large, but after she said that she realized that it was quite the opposite: She was still small and empty, and needed to make herself bigger and fill herself up.

Winds swirled around her hand, and she watched as her stomach bulged out another foot. It seemed so obvious in hindsight.

 

*****

 

The trio exited the guardhouse, heading towards the castle in the distance.

"You think she's in there?" Chie asked.

"I hope so," Yukiko replied. "Unless she's somewhere else we haven't been."

She glanced behind her. "After what we went though, I don't even think that's possible." She paused, looking up. "Does the AC sound different to you guys?"

After a few seconds of silence Naoto saod, "that is not the air conditioning. It sounds more like wind."

Yukiko and Chie froze in their tracks before slowly turning their heads to face each other. As one, they looked back at the castle before making a mad sprint towards the entrance, with Naoto taking up the rear. Chie skidded to a stop just outside the doors, throwing them open as her two friends approached, and all three of them crossed the threshold only to find themselves looking up, and up, and -up- at a gargantuan black, white, and flesh-toned sphere.

Yosuko was facing them as they entered, propped up on dome-shaped breasts nearly two stories high. The rest of her body positively dwarfed them by comparison, looking more like a hot air balloon than a young woman. Despite her size her clothing was still in one piece, though her shirt barely covered more than her breasts and her skirt may as well not have even been there. She groaned as they entered, the sound resonating in her massive, puffed-up cheeks.

"Yosuko?!" Chie exclaimed.

"Chieeee..." she moaned. "So... empty..."

There was a sound like a distant storm, coupled with a low creaking and groaning, and they watched as their friend grew even further, her body pushing up and out by several feet.

"So big... but so empty... need... more..."

Yukiko stared. "Is this really what...?"

"You've seen this before?" Naoto asked, incredulous.

"Yosuko," Chie shouted, "this isn't you! It's the charm! You need to fight it!"

"Need... to be full..." The sounds of the storm and creaking came to the fore again, and Yosuko's gargantuan body continued to grow without pause. Her breasts surged towards the others like a wall. "Need... to... be..."

"Yosuko!!"

Naoto grabbed Chie by the arm. "We need to leave."

Chie whipped around, gesturing to the blimp of her friend. "Are you -abandoning- her?"

"If she gets any larger the building will collapse, assuming we're not smothered first."

"If she can even -get- any larger."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Yukiko said, watching her.

"Do you even have a plan?" Naoto asked.

Chie looked back up at her friend. High above her, glowing green eddies were swirling around a point on Yosuko's jacket, and the gears in her head began turning. "Now I do." She ran towards Yosuko's right breast before leaping onto it, grabbing hold of her shirt and beginning to climb. "You two get going!" she shouted. "I'll... I'll figure out what to do after this!"

Naoto and Yukiko watched her for a few seconds before heading for the door, the latter stopping only to shout, "Chie! Good luck!" before disappearing outside.

"Ha ha, yeah, 'good luck'..." She sighed. "This is nuts."

She slowly scaled the curve of Yosuko's titanic chest, her shoes finding purchase in her friend's puffy body. As she reached the top she paused to plan her next move, listening to the sounds of wind and Yosuko's pained moaning as she continued filling herself with air and the castle with herself. Somehow, she suspected that the trick she used on Yukiko wouldn't work with her.

Hanging from the edge of Yosuko's collar Chie shimmied to the side, heading for the edge of her jacket. She stole a glance behind her and realized the wall was coming towards her faster than she had hoped. Fortunately for her there was a window not too far above, and she continued her steady climb up, hand over hand, looking over her shoulder every so often to make sure she was lined up. As she approached Yosuko's growth slowed briefly, giving her time to aim a straight kick at the center of the window. The frame broke away from the force of impact, falling apart in a shower of clear plastic tiles as it fell to the ground.

Chie turned back, tightening her grip just before her ballooned friend let out a frustrated grunt and surged out, her body smashing against the walls on either side of her. All through the building windows broke one by one, replaced by bulging patches of flesh and black checkered cloth. The plaster exterior cracked and the wood buckled before heaving and falling away, shoved apart from the inside. The building crumbled under the force of its swelling occupant, chunks rolling down her sides until all that remained was rubble and Yosuko, ten stories high and still growing.

For a moment Chie just clung to Yosuko's side, stunned at what just happened. Shaking it off she resumed her climb, pulling herself up until she reached the top of her friend's pocket. It, like the rest of Yosuko's outfit - and her - was stretched out to an enormous scale, but the green glow directed her to the thing she was looking for. Reaching in, she fished the charm out and held it aloft in triumph. "Yes!" A half-second later she realized what she was holding and what Yosuko was still trying to do. "Oh no."

A torrent of conjured wind cut through the air, slamming straight into Chie. There was a brief moment of tension all throughout her body, as if every bit of her skin was being stretched, and in a split second it grew round and bloated. The sudden expansion of her stomach shoved her away from Yosuko and she let out a cry, reaching out with her thick, conical arms as she fell. The cry was cut short as a second blast hit her, her body swelling up around her neck and reducing her limbs to air-filled bumps on her surface.

She landed back-first on the ground, bouncing into the air in time to gain another yard of girth thanks to Yosuko. Tumbling backwards, she bounced off the wall at the edge of the clearing, the impact sending her rolling back before she briefly came to rest, face-down.

The rest was short-lived, as her delirious friend let out a long groan and summoned another gale; the force of her growth jostled her body and sent her tettering forward onto her chest, now so wide and full that an ordinary person could have slept on them. A follow-up hit soon followed, and Chie let out a grunt as it went straight to her waistline, pushing her a few feet into the air. She teetered briefly on her enormous breasts before rolling forward head over heels, stopping upright yards away from Yosuko.

"Chie..." Yosuko moaned. "It's not working..."

"Yosuko, just stop for a minute, okay?" Chie tried to move what she could, with little success, only managing to turn her head a few degrees and awkwardly flex her puffy fingers. Unfortunately, this meant that she couldn't disentangle the string of the charm and drop it, which in turn meant that she was at Yosuko's mercy. From over her horizon, Chie could see-

Wait a minute, she thought. I have a -horizon?-

She knew she was still smaller than Yosuko's breasts, and probably - hopefully - smaller than they used to be, and she wanted to try and figure out how big she was, exactly. Not that it would have made her feel any better knowing that she was bigger than her own house, but all that fell by the wayside once it dawned on her that she was literally so round and so full of air that she could not see past her own body.

"Oh man," she muttered. "I'm a -blimp-."

There was the low, constant sound of wind, and suddenly Chie line of sight began creeping higher. "Yosuko! You need to stop!"

"Can't... not until..."

"Damn it, Yosuko! -I'm- holding the charm!"

"Need to... be... full..."

"I'm -already- full!" She snapped. "I don't want to get bigger! I-"

Chie's words caught in her throat as the tension returned, but this time it was different: Her skin skin was pulling, but not stretching, even though the air was still going into her. She began to panic, but suddenly she felt a tingling in her stomach that spread across her body from her fingers to the tips of her toes. As the curves of her limbs were pulled smooth across her surface her head grew foggy, and her breathing became heavy as a blissful smile spread across her face.

Her head, hands and feet sank into her as her skin bulged. The pressure continued to rise, and with it an incredible sensitivity: The clothing on her body, the beads of sweat running down her belly, even the air around her set her off, stoking a warmth inside of her. Her body let out a groan, and she trembled, panting as she came.

She was filled to the brim, riding waves of pleasure as her taut form trembled. The squeaks and pneumatic moans grew louder and more urgent as the wide band of exposed flesh around her midsection slowly turned translucent. The creaking of overstretched skin filled her ears, and she moaned as her entire body throbbed seconds before exploding.

 

*****

 

The first things Chie saw when she woke up were Yukiko and Naoto, the former kneeling by her with a concerned expression and the latter standing a few feet away looking up at Yosuko. Yosuko was the last thing she saw, though definitely not the least.

"Are you all right, Chie?" Yukiko asked. Upon hearing this, Naoto turned and walked over to her side.

Chie pushed herself up on unsteady arms. "Yeah, I'm..." Strangely happy, she thought. Strangely happy, covered in sweat and in need of a new pair of panties and track shorts after a magic talisman let me get turned into a human balloon by my friend, an even larger human balloon, after which I had a series of amazing orgasms before popping. "I'm okay." She smoothed out her skirt, hoping the others didn't notice.

"We heard an explosion and wondered if something had gone awry," Naoto said. "Yosuko was..." She paused, searching for the right words. "...as we had left her, and you seem to be in stable condition. Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"Um, about that..." Chie began, rising to her feet. She glanced around, spotting the charm some distance away, and jogged over to it on shaky legs before scooping it up. She headed to the base of one of Yosuko's breasts and, taking the bottom hem of her shirt - how could it even stretch this far, she thought, she's so -massive-, she could probably roll over us and not even feel it - pulled out an inch or so of cloth and knotted the charm onto it. Her work done, she circled around to her front and shouted up at her as Naoto and Yukiko approached. "Yosuko!"

"Help... me..." Her voice was a rumble, magnified by cheeks blown out to surreal proportions.

"I will, but you need to listen! The charm is on you, but you can't keep doing what you've been doing. The only way you'll get full is if you do it, but stop yourself from getting bigger. Just keep thinking to yourself, 'I'm already full.' It sounds weird, but trust me, Yosuko, it-" She hesitated. "It feels really good, okay?"

"But... not full..."

"Don't say that! As a matter of fact, you're full right now!" She turned to one of her her companions. "Naoto, tell her that she's full."

Naoto regarded her with a flat stare. "Everything about this situation is is -completely impossible-."

"Naoto says you're full. Trust me!"

From somewhere high above came the sound of wind, steadily rising in volume. Yosuko's titanic form surged out briefly before stopping, and she let out a contented moan.

"You're doing it! You're..." Her expression fell. "You're going to explode with us standing right next to you."

Yukiko and Naoto gaped at Chie. "She's going to -what?!-"

"EVERYBODY RUN!"

 

*****

 

At the far end of the ruined castle, in a circle marked by broken chunks of the fallen structure, motes of darkness began to swirl and form. In a burst of lightning a figure in ostentatious golden garb appeared, its eyes glowing a sickly yellow. "I am a Shadow, the true..." It stopped, staring up at the vast expanse of loudly creaking skin and cloth before it. "What in Philemon's name is that?"

 

*****

 

Yukiko coughed, waving away the dust as she approached the center of the shallow crater. "I found her!"

Chie and Naoto ran over to find Yosuko lying on the ground, staring into space. Naoto knelt down, taking one of her arms and helping her up. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I can't feel my legs," Yosuko said, dazed. "In a good way."

"...and the charm?"

"I don't know. It must've blown away."

"Perhaps that's for the best. Regardless, there don't seem to be any more Shadows around." She scanned the area. "Or structures above ground level."

She let out a tired laugh. "Don't need to tell me twice."

As the two departed, Yukiko leaned in towards Chie. "So that was it, huh?"

"What was?"

"The key to... you know. Getting back to normal."

"...oh. That. Yeah, of course."

"She sounded like she was enjoying herself."

"Did she?"

"...Chie, I know that first explosion was you. I know you know what it feels like."

"Okay, so maybe I do. But so what?"

"You -jumped on me-, Chie."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" She sighed. "Okay, look. If I ever end up finding another cursed magic charm and get in trouble, I'll let you handle it first. Deal?"

"Deal."

 

*****

 

Chie stared nervously at the stepladder, untold gallons of water gently sloshing in her teardrop-shaped body. "H-hey, Yukiko, you know that I wasn't being serious when I said that, right?"

"Sorry, Chie." Yukiko smiled. "A promise is a promise."


End file.
